Localization systems that use optical sensors to detect and measure a location of an object in space may rely on the assumption that the optically detectable features of an object (or of a tracker attached to the object) are spatially located in a known pattern or geometry. However, there are several drawbacks to relying on this assumption. The tracker or its optically detectable features may be damaged due to normal wear and tear causing deviations of its physical geometry. Repeated sterilization to allow use in a sterilized environment may lead to deformities in physical geometry that may not be caught through visual inspection. Such inaccuracies may result in incorrect pose calculation during localization.